An optical scanning device such as an optical scanner, for example, has conventionally been known as a device including a vibrating element (see, for example, PTL1). In an optical scanning device described in PTL1, a twisted beam portion made of stainless steel is formed on a substrate, and a plate wave is induced in the substrate by, for example, a piezoelectric body, thereby swinging an optical mirror portion supported by the twisted beam portion.